Immortal Pain
by Ritsu Arasashi
Summary: To get out of unrequited love, you have two choices. Gaara picked one, and Naruto followed him. Warning: implied suicide. Written for Naruto/Gaara fanday.


Okay, so let's get the necessary stuff out the way, like disclaimers. Let's have Gaara and Naruto do the disclaimers this time, since the story concerns them.

Gaara: Gaaralover77 would like to inform you that she does not, in any way, shape, or form own the Naruto series or any of the characters within it. They belong to Kishimoto Masashi-sama-

Naruto: Yeah, but she wishes she owned Gaa-chan! She likes her red heads! Like me! *glomps Gaara*

Gaara: *currently being glomped* Yes, well, as I was saying, Naru-chan. She also wishes to inform her readers that she does not own the songs "My Immortal", or "Together Again" that were used in this work of fiction. They belong to the, in her opinion "awesome", band Evanescence and the recording companies that helped the group produce the songs.

Naruto: Wait...Aren't those songs kinda angsty?

Gaara: You actually believe I've listened to them? *shakes his head* Anyway, wasn't there something _you _were supposed to mention, Naru-chan?

Naruto: Huh? Oh, yeah! I got it somewhere. *digs in his pockets and pulls out a note card* Gotta make sure I get this right. *clears throat* Ahem, Gaaralover77 would also like to inform her readers that, no, she has not forgotten her other fics, she simply wrote this for Naruto+Gaara fanday on the Naruto fan forum- HOLY CRAP!

Gaara: What?

Naruto: We have a FANDAY?

Gaara: Well, if that's the reason the author did this fic, I suppose we do. Is something wrong with that?

Naruto: Nu-uh! It's absolutely AWESOME!

* * *

_I'm so tired of being here suppressed by all my childish fears and if you have to leave I wish that you would just leave 'cause your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone._

Why won't he just leave? I can't take it any more. He says he can't do this, because of what they'd say, what they'd do. Why though? We've dealt with the hatred all our lives, why would this be any different? And yet...his being will never leave...

_These wounds won't seem to heal. This pain is just too real. There's just too much that time cannot erase._

The hurt, it's never going to go away. I know that, as much as I know the hell Yashamaru forced me into will never truly go away. Even time will never make it go away...

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears. And I held your hand through all of these years. But you still have all of me._

I was always there for you, Naruto. When the pain of being hated and loathed by the rest of humanity became too much for you to bear, I held you as you cried and I dried your tears. When the nightmares came, even those with Sasuke, I held you until they went away. I've been by your side through everything. When you had to kill Sasuke, in that final battle, I was there. When you became Rokudaime Hokage, I was there. But, no matter what, my heart, my soul, my very being belongs to you for all time.

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light. Now I'm bound by the life you left behind. Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams. Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me._

You always had a glow. You were my sun, Naruto. But, now, I'm stuck where you left me. Now, I'm the one waking in a cold sweat, because the dreams I have are not peaceful. They remind me of what we once had, that is now lost. Your voice, God, your voice. It took what little sanity Shukaku left me with.

_These wounds won't seem to heal. This pain is just too real. There's just too much that time cannot erase._

Some days, it hurts just to live. Remembering that I said I'd stay alive for you. Do you remember that, Naruto? The time you asked, no begged me. You begged me not to die on you, because you'd lost too much. I promised you I'd stay alive for you, and only you.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone. But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along._

You're still here, physically. But the emotion, the love disappeared long ago. That was when I realized that, all this time, I've been living a lie. Mother was right when she named me. I truly am a demon that loves only himself. Mother was right. Yashamaru was right. Shukaku was right. I've always and will always be...alone.

* * *

Temari was the one that found him, as well as the note he left. The note that simply read: _I should have known that it would never have happened. He only saw me as a friend and nothing more._

Kankurou could find no way to console her, so after he set up the the necessities for the funeral, he requested that Nara Shikamaru come to Sunagakure for a time.

The Rokudaime agreed.

Shikamaru held Temari as she explained to the Hokage what she'd found.

Naruto listened, but no one could truly tell how he felt concerning the passing of the Godaime Kazekage, or of his friend.

* * *

_Never thought that I'd be leaving you today. So alone and wondering why I feel this way. So wide the world. Can love remember how to get me home to you someday?_

I didn't want to leave you, Gaara, I truly didn't. I didn't know it would cause this kind of feeling. You were my friend, my closest friend and my most precious person. I want you back, Gaara, I do! There has to be some way. Love always finds a way, right?

_We'll be together again. All just a dream. In the end, we'll be together again._

This is all just a dream, and we'll be together again soon...

* * *

Three days later, a message came to Suna. It was six days since the passing of the Godaime Kazekage.

Temari opened the letter and dropped it in shock. Tears welled up in her eyes. _Not again!_

Kankurou picked it up and read it.

_We regret to inform you that the Rokudaime Hokage has passed. The funeral will be held three days from the date on this letter. We hope to see you there._

First Gaara, and now Naruto. Temari knew her baby brother couldn't hold onto life if he believed his love was unrequited; perhaps the blond's regret had been too much. Now, they would be together again. The thought put a small, sad smile on Temari's face. Even if she could never hold her baby brother close again, at least he would be happy and that's all she'd ever wanted for him.


End file.
